Cemetery
by h1gher
Summary: After a particularly bad day, Puck takes a trip to the cemetery to go see a old friend. Puckleberry, Brittany/Mike, Fuinn and Quick mentions. One-Shot


**A/N Thank you for reading my story, I really hope you enjoy it and I would love you all forever if you left me reviews for it afterwards **

Puck wasn't sure what was going on with Quinn, but he promised to leave her alone so he would keep that promise. All day long at college he hadn't really paid attention at all. In fact he wasn't even sure if he was actually even all there. His body may have been in every class, but his mind wasn't in it at all. With all the stuff that happened to him last night, he just was getting so stressed over everything and he could have used a friend to talk to. As he went through the list of friends (or so called friends) in his mind he thought if any of them would be good enough:

Quinn obviously wasn't talking to him and had her own problems to deal with; one's where she didn't need him or his help. There was Finn, but he was always off with Quinn since they became friends again or helping at the shop with Burt that he barely saw him anymore when he was at home. He felt like somewhere along the way they lost their relationship. Sam and Santana were both out of the question. He didn't know where he stood with them or if they were even friends to begin with. Mike and Brittany both had so many problems of their own for him to want to unleash his on them as well. As he kept listing off reasons why it was a bad idea to talk to people he finally got to the end of the list. He had no one else to go to. Of course he didn't consider any of the teachers or adults because he didn't feel as if he could trust them to keep everything he said a secret or not flip out if he said something horrible.

After putting all his shit in his locker and not even bothering to pull any of the homework out that he needed, he headed towards the parking lot. It wasn't a long walk, but he wasn't in a rush to get there. After a few minutes he found himself sitting on the hood of his truck in the parking lot smoking a cigarette. It wasn't something he did often, but he didn't care as much right now. When he finished, he flicked the butt and was about to get in the truck to head home for another boring night when an idea popped in his head.

"Of course, I can go see you." he said instantly smiling.

He got in his truck and as it roared to life he thought about where he was going, "It'll be nice to see you again. I must say I have missed you," he talked as if someone else was in the truck with him.

Traffic on the streets was light so he managed to get to his destination rather quickly. When he pulled off the main road he past a rather dark sign that read "Cemetery Entrance" and it caused him to smile once again.

"I'm almost there, Sweetie," he whispered, turning down the radio so as not to disturb anyone in case they were there mourning other people. But that isn't why Puck came today. No, he came today to talk to a person he considered one of his best friends, a girl who not only was ridiculously beautiful, but at the same time was still humble and cool about it all.

After parking his truck, he started to make his way through the aisles of stones and markers until he finally made it to the one he was looking for. He hated cemeteries more than he hated anything. It was a sign of weakness, it was proof that people weren't invincible and time didn't last forever.

As he perched himself on the ground in front of the stone, he rubbed his head for a second as he thought about what to say.

"It's been four months," he started off in a very low voice, "Four months and three days if you want to be exact. This is my first time here and I'm sorry I haven't come sooner but I honestly didn't know if I could."

He finally looked up at the gravestone in front of him. Her name, Rachel Berry, and dates of birth and death neatly engraved in it. "I miss you Rach. I mean a lot has happened to me in the past four months. Most of it you wouldn't be proud of I bet."

He looked down as he thought about all that had went down. He then reached down into his pocket, pulling out his wallet he reached in and took out a photo, "Brittany and Mike finally had their kids."

He smiled as he propped the photo up against the stone. "You can keep that one, I have others," he shrugged as he continued talking, "Their names are Alli and Ava Pierce and they are the cutest little things that anyone could ever have."

He stopped talking as he felt a tear roll down his cheek. He looked around to make sure no one was watching. He was a badass after all. so he didn't want to be caught crying, but he couldn't help it either.

"Well let's see, I know you didn't talk to very many other people when you were here, but there is one person who cared for you I think. Almost as much as I did, even if she never showed it."

He smiled as he thought of the many conversations Quinn and him had about Rachel.

"Quinn is doing well I think. Without her, I would be nowhere in this world. I mean she has helped me so much after you left that I kinda owe my life to her." He felt a few more tears run down his face as he talked, not really caring anymore if someone was watching, "I just wish you were around."

After what seemed like forever of chatting about everything he could possibly think of, he stood up and brushed himself off before looking back down at it, "I'll make sure to come see you more from now on."

He started to walk away before he stopped and turned around, "I'll even bring you a present or two next time. Bye, Rachel," he said as he turned back and started to walk back to his truck. He needed that; he needed someone to talk to, to let all his feelings for everything out. It was as if a weight had been lifted and he felt free again. As he opened the door to his truck he smiled, "Everything was going to be alright," he thought and for once he actually believed it.


End file.
